To Teach Is To Learn Twice
by Zarius
Summary: An alternative, happier outcome to the Peter/MJ scene from Amazing Spider-Man#797.


**THE AMAZING SPIDER-MAN:**

 **TO TEACH IS TO LEARN TWICE**

 **WRITTEN BY ZARIUS**

* * *

Within the apartment of Stark Enterprises C.E.O Mary Jane Watson, two souls, once distant through a series of reluctant and regretful choices, were again coming together in a tender and long desired embrace

The kiss was tangible, real, and true.

The two souls, Mary Jane and her best friend, the fallen tech mogul Peter Parker, giggled uncontrollably as the splendor of their kiss allowed sensations and memories familiar to both of them to come to vivid life.

Wild, priceless images of passions shared at the likes of airports, and the top of the empire state building, merged into a seamless tapestry of joy and pleasure.

"You're one hell of a scientist Parker" MJ said as she hastily unbuttoned Peter's shirt

"Why do you say that?"

"You just proved time travel is possible, one kiss and we're right back to the way things always should..."

She stopped mid-sentence as Peter's shirt gave way, revealing a familiar black emblem on a red and blue costume underneath.

She reeled back.

"What's wrong?" Peter asked.

Mary Jane played delicately with her hands, she bit her lip and turned her head, placing one hand gently under her chin. She began to ponder, anxious and unsure of what to say.

Peter stared at the Spider emblem on his costume, and instantly understood the problem.

"Oh. My web-thing" he said.

"Your web-thing" Mary Jane replied.

"Look, if this is making you uncomfortable...I should go" Peter said.

Mary Jane's response surprised him.

"No" she said

"No?" Peter said.

"No...no it doesn't bother me, it should, but...I don't think it matters anymore"

"You feeling ok Red?" said Peter.

Mary Jane moved over to his side of the couch again, a little more prepared, she tugged more at the shirt, urging Peter to remove it and to let her see him in his costume.

"Peter, I work with Stark, he works with superheroes..if I had as much of a problem with your kind of work as I thought I did, I would have caved instantly, I'd never be as involved as I am now with it"

"When we were investigating Regent, you said working with Tony was different, that it was easier than dealing with my life" said Peter.

"In a way I was right at the time" Mary Jane explained, "It _seemed_ easier, but the experience with Regent taught me, once more, that life is _never_ easy for your type Peter, I learned that all over again as soon as I put myself in your shoes to help you and Tony fend him off, and that wasn't the first time I'd done something like that either. Remember Manhattan? You taught me there too, back when all of the city shared your powers, that while nothing is easy, your efforts ensure that _anything_ is possible. That's why I thanked you when you went off to free the other heroes...for everything that you've taught me, for everything you _continue_ to teach me through the hardships and great falls you overcome"

"MJ...when I was teaching, back before it all went crazy, when I thought I'd lost you the first time, I learned from my experience a very valuable asset...to teach is to learn twice, the tutor learns from the students just as much as the opposite does...you've learned so much from me, but I've learned to trust in my fellow man through your humanity and faith in me, it's what pushes me, why I strive to be better, and what keeps me running up that steep hill. You learn, you teach, and you complete another phase of your journey... _our_ journey" Peter replied, stroking her red hair delicately with his hands.

"Did you learn any secrets of a successful marriage while teaching?" MJ snarked.

"Don't go there" Peter replied.

"Too late, something in the back of my mind always does" MJ explained.

"Really?" Peter asked.

"It's tucked neatly between my common sense and a deja vu sensation we got when battling Regent, that sense we'd done it all before...only back then we were...whole"

"Like now?" said Peter, kissing her gently on the forehead, MJ curled up and snuggled up next to him.

"I'm not sure what this'll become" she said.

Peter's eyes stared at the clock.

"It's getting close to midnight" Peter said.

"You want to stay?" MJ asked.

"Sure, why not? Before you know it, it'll be a brand new day" a confidant Peter replied.


End file.
